genesis_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gustavo Rodriguez
Most people wouldn't guess that the intellectual brainiac that Gustavo is, was born and raised as a surfer on the lush Hawaiian Islands. A beach-boy at heart, Gustavo was disheartened and joyed when he and his father moved to Los Angeles. He was overjoyed to see the new sights of the bustling city, but disheartened to leave the crystal-clear waters of Maui. History Raised as a surfer on the Hawaiian Islands, Gustavo lived most of his life learning surfing and Spanish from his father in Lahaina. After deciding that the costs of items--and housing-- on the Hawaiian Islands was getting to be too much for he and his son, Gustavo's father packed the two of them up and headed for the mainland, moving to Los Angeles when Gustavo was 9. Although, they were only just settling into the city life when the mandatory registration law was passed. Knowing what would happen, Gustavo's father thought about trying to resist the scanning, but decided it was for the better to get them both tested. After the testing, Gustavo was clean of all Nova traits, while his father was classified as a Nova. Confused and angered, the young boy demanded answers from his father. Regretfully, his father explained his adoption, and how much he regretted not telling him sooner, as well as how upset he was that his son had to find out in such a way. Angered at his father's judgement, the two had a falling-out period where they hardly spoke or even looked at each other. For two years this went on, until finally his father caved and begged his forgiveness, promising that he wouldn't lie to him, or hide the truth from him ever again. Finally, they were talking again, and it was as though nothing had changed. Gustavo was getting highest honor rolls as per usual, and he moved onto high school a couple years after. Then, meeting Jasper in his junior year, Gustavo was convinced it was "love at first sight". Spending months suppressing his deep emotional attachment to Jasper, Gustavo kept the boy in his mind at all time, until the day that Jasper began to confess his attraction to him. Without a second thought, and without even letting Jasper finish, Gustavo kissed him, holding him tightly. He felt as though he was on Cloud Nine that moment, and it was beautiful. Then, after the kiss was over with, he noticed that he had made a huge show of himself, and the embarrassment washed over him, quickly followed by nausea and double vision as he attempted to return casual after. Reinforced by Jasper, the two had grown into a more inseparable pair than they had to begin with. Although Jasper was more athletically focused than Gustavo was, he managed to put the two's desires together, as he helped organize courses for Jasper's parkour, time him, and even simply encourage him to push himself. Although, when Gustavo's father was sent to a "protection camp", he was devastated. His entire life had crashed right before his eyes. Quickly being rushed to live with his godparents, Gustavo spent the entire night in Jasper's arms: crying. The thought of suicide had gone in and out of his head multiple times throughout the night and two days following, but he sternly denied its usefulness, as it would cause Jasper to be alone, and he would never hurt him in that way. Instead, he managed to keep a strong face as he finished his senior year of high school. Personality + Technological brainiac + Extremely Intelligent + Open-minded about Novas in society - Sociophobe (claustrophobic in large crowds, "camera shy", stuttering, nervousness, nausea when talking in front of groups of people) - Doesn't always catch on when a joke's being told, or when something's supposed to be funny. - "Shut-In" (I believe this can tie into Sociophobe as well, but I figured might as well put it anyway) Relationships Although he and his father had a "falling out" period, they're all each other has got since Gustavo had never even known his mother. Thus, the two are very close: everything that Gustavo has ever learned, he learned from his father. Although, when Joel was sent to the Nova Camp, Gustavo was heartbroken, clinging to Jasper emotionally and physically.